Dango
by permenkaret.jeruk
Summary: -no summary- #author baru mohon bantuannya


**Summary: -no summary-**

**Warning : typo, OOC, AU**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Secercah sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Suara kicauan burung yang memekakkan telinga ikut membantu sang Surya untuk membangunkan sang Uchiha. Namun Sasuke hanya menggeliat malas di dalam selimut birunya. Namun mereka tak menyerah…

"CUIT! CUIT!" burung kini mengeraskan suaranya. Bukan hanya itu… dia juga memanggil teman-temannya.

"Iya… iya! Aku bangun! Jangan berisik!" suara dari sang Uchiha sukses membuat kawanan burung itu tersenyum. Sungguh aneh…

Sasuke menyingkap selimutnya. Lalu beranjak pada rak di samping kamar mandi. Diraihnya handuk biru di rak itu. Dia berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Entah kanapa pagi ini dia merasa sangat malas pergi sekolah. Rasanya…

Entahlah.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik malas kursi di sampingnya. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya tas berwarna oranye yang disampirkan di sampingnya. Tas oranye bergambar rubah berekor sembilan. Tas yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk seorang murid SMU. Yeah… sebenarnya tak masalah sih. karena yang punya juga ke-

"Yo, Teme!" sapanya. Panjang umur! Baru diomongin langsung dateng.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau mengucapkan kata lain selain "hn"? aku bosan tau!" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Dia juga memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hn."

"Terserah! Lagi pula Kurenai-sensei sudah datang." Dia menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas. Di sana seorang wanita berambut hitam berjalan dengan anggunnya.

"Hn." Dan ini adalah kali ketiganya mengucapkan "hn" hari ini.

Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Uchiha?

Dingin. Pelit kata. Begitu 'kan?

Namun itu hanya kamuflase semata. Untuk menutupi rahasia terbesarnya, rahasia yang bisa mencemarkan nama baik Uchiha. Rahasia apa itu?

Rahasia bahwa sebenarnya… Sasuke itu -

-berhati lembut.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan melawan panasnya terik matahari. Keringat membasahi wajah tampannya. Kau mau tanya komentar orang yang lihat?

"KYAAAA! Sasuke sexy!"

"AWWW~ sangat keren!"

"KYAAA~ kau makin keren!"

Dan berbagai komentar nista lainnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah nasib orang keren.

Sasuke berjalan di trotoar. Di sana dilihatnya… seorang 'wanita' dengan rambut hitam panjang. Baju yang dipakainya penuh tambalan. Nurani Sasuke memberontak agar dia membantu 'wanita' itu.

"Ibu… ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

"Ya… jika kau mau beli dango-ku ini… satu saja…" suaranya yang maskulin membuat Sasuke bergidik. Seorang banci toh! Jangan-jangan orang gila juga. "Ini dango adalah dango ajaib! Dango ini bisa mengabulkan hal yang paling kau inginkan sepuluh tahun lalu!"

"Ya…" Sasuke memang tidak suka yang manis-manis. Lagipula cerita yang tadi terlalu mengada-ada. Tapi tak apalah.

"Terimakasih! Ini… gratis untukmu yang ganteng ini~" mahluk itu mengedip-ngedipkan satu matanya.

Sasuke langsung menyambar dango itu dan berlari secepat kilat. Yah… dia mengambil dango ini karena dia kasihan.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu apartemennya. Uchiha tinggal di apartemen? Jangan salah.

Alasannya adalah karena Mikoto Uchiha dan suaminya si Fugaku Uchiha ingin anaknya mandiri.

Sasuke merasakan getar di saku celananya. Disertai dering lagu dari band 'flow' yang berjudul 'go'

_We are fighting dreamer k-_

Karena tak ingin menyetel lagu itu lama-lama, dia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"_Yo~ Teme!" _sapa Naruto riang.

"Hn."

"_Apa kau sudah tahu? Akatsuki akan konser! Kau mau ikut tidak? Aku sudah pesan dua tiket!" _katanya menggebu-gebu. Tanpa bernafas pula.

Sasuke memutar matanya malas. Dia tidak suka Akatsuki. Band dengan personil yang beragam dan sama sekali bukan manusia. "Tidak. Ajak saja orang lain!" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sasuke langsung memutus sambungannya.

Sasuke teringat dangonya. Dango buatan banci rasanya bagaimana ya? Dia mulai berkhayal yang aneh-aneh. Yeah… lebih baik coba saja.

Sasuke berjalan ke dapur. Dia menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di atasnya. Dia menggigit sedikit dango yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. Ternyata… enak juga. Dia melahap dangonya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan perkataan sang banci. _Please deh!_

Sudah jaman robot begini masih percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu?

_We are fighting dreame-_

Sekarang si 'Rubah' menelepon lagi. Benar-benar mengganggu.

Ditekannya tombol hijau pada _handphone-_nya. Dan hal yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah mengucapkan "halo".

"Halo."

"_yo~ Teme_!" suaradi seberang sana benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Hn." Dan yeah… sama seperti percakapan-percakapan sebelumnya. Selalu begini.

"_Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau nonton konser? Ini Akatsuki! Akatsuki!"_

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau."

"_He~ ya sudahlah. Kalau kau berubah pikiran telepon aku saja."_

"Sayangnya, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Dasar bodoh."

..

"Dango… aku mau dango…" suara apa itu? Batin Sasuke menjerit. Suara perempuan.

..

Uchiha tidak takut hantu.

"Siapa di sana?" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sakura… aku mau dango."

"Ada dango di atas meja, ambil saja kalau kau mau! Tapi jangan makan aku!"

"Terima kasih." Sosok itu tersenyum.

..

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk melihat. Seorang perempuan… dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura. Mata emeraldnya sayu. Namun entah kenapa gadis ini terasa familiar.

"Namamu Sakura?"

"Sakura Haruno." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kamu… sedang apa?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak _sweatdrop_.

"Tentu saja kenalan."

"OOHH…" mulutnya membulat membentuk 'O' besar.

Dan Sasuke kembali teringat kata-kata si banci.

Hal yang paling diinginkannya sepuluh tahun lalu…

gadis ini?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~

Ini fic pertama saya! Mohon bantuannya. Baka tau kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi mohon bantuan para senpai!

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide. Fic ini 100% murni ide Baka.


End file.
